


Let the good time roll (13x23 come sarebbe dovuta andare...)

by Akire87



Category: Supernatural
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:49:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akire87/pseuds/Akire87
Summary: ATTENZIONE SPOILER: questa è una fan fiction rewrite della puntata 13x23. Moltissime cose sono date per scontate quindi se non avete visto tutte e 13 le stagioni di Supernatural NON leggete.Questa Fan Fiction immagina un episodio con gli stessi avvenimenti principali ma coerente con i personaggi e la storyline...Buona Lettura.





	Let the good time roll (13x23 come sarebbe dovuta andare...)

**Author's Note:**

> Autore: karrina87  
> Titolo: Let the good time roll (13x23 come sarebbe dovuta andare...)  
> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Rating: Arancione  
> Personaggi: Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Castiel, Lucifer, Mary Winchester, Charley (endworld), Bobby (endworld), Jack, Rowena, Michele (endworld), Ketch. Dean!Micheal.  
> Warnings: Linguaggio, Morte di un personaggio secondario, Morte di un personaggio principale.  
> Disclaimer: I personaggi di Supernatural non mi appartengono, li ho solo presi in prestito ma senza fini di lucro.
> 
> Nda: Personalmente alla visione del SEASON FINALE sono rimasta molto delusa, non tanto dalla storyline, che Michele sarebbe passato grazie a Lucifero era ovvio dalla fine del precedente episodio, ma da alcune decisioni recitative che mi hanno fatto mettere le mani nei capelli (vogliamo parlare di quel cavo?e di combattimento annesso???), fra cui anche le facce che fa Jared succesivamente alla possessione di Jensen anche quella molto poco credibile... sappiamo che tendono a fare le facce durante le riprese, ma che non ne sia venuta bene nemeno mezza sul FINALE. Ragazzi, dai! Comunque per sopravvivenza ho svilppato nella mia mente il vero finale, cosi come sarebbe dovuto arrivare sul mio pc.  
> OK, siete pronti? perchè dopo sette anni di assenza: LA STRONZA E' TORNATA.
> 
> Nda 2: La storia non è betata. Perciò AAA cercasi beta.  
> Nda 3: Se a qualcuno nascesse il desiderio di tradurre questa o altre mie fanfiction. Ha la mia autorizzazione. Vi chiedo solo di avvisarmi quando la pubblicate per poter mettere il link.
> 
> Grazie e buona lettura.

 

Let the good time roll (13x23 come sarebbe dovuta  
andare...)

 

  
  
  


Let the good time roll  
(13x23 come sarebbe dovuta andare...)   


  
  


  


  
  


-Grazie per la telefonata Jody, tienimi informato se i cloni ti danno problemi. Sì, bye- Dean si alza dalla scrivania e spunta dalla lavagna tre nominativi dei ragazzi provenienti dall'endworld. -Ok, e anche questi sono sistemati, Jody li ha piazzati sotto la supervisione di una amica di Missouri. Ci restano solo le due ragazzine e poi riavremo finalmente il bunker tutto per noi.- Dice rivolto a Sam che sta leggendo alcuni articoli sul portatile.   
  
-A te non piace la gente, vero?- La voce fin troppo familiare di Bobby lo fa girare rimbombando nella biblioteca degli uomini di lettere.   
  
-Senti da che pulpit...- Poi ricordandosi che la persona con cui sta parlando non è esattamente il suo Bobby si interrompe e corregge: - Mi piace... la mia privacy. -   
  
-Ah, bhe non vi disturberemo ancora a lungo. Sai, siamo sopravvissuti all'apocalisse, non abbiamo bisogno della baby-sitter.- E gli si piazza davanti sfidandolo con lo sguardo.   
  
Cercando di mediare Sam interviene: -Si, certo, lo sappiamo. Non mettiamo in dubbio le vostre competenze, ma una base d'appoggio...anche solo per documenti, carte di credito...o in caso di emergenza...-   
  
-Ragazzo, sta calmo... Sto scherzando. Dopo anni passati pressati come sardine in qualche buco, capisco benissimo il desidero di stare in pace da soli.- Bobby poggia una mano sulla spalla di Dean e sorride brevemente prima di rompere il contatto. - A proposto. Pensavo di occuparmi di un caso. Non c'è niente da cacciare da queste parti? Magari un bel Wendigo da stanare sulle montagne per esempio?- Sam e Dean si guardano desolati. - Ragazzi, il vostro mondo è troppo tranquillo, non voglio morire vecchio e in sovrappeso!-   
Correzione: Bobby a prescindere dall'universo resta sempre Bobby.  
  
\- Mi dispiace infrangere i tuoi sogni, ma lo sei già!- Le due rosse compaiono sull'ingresso trascinandosi dietro un trolley e uno zaino da 30 chili. - E probabilmente morirai nel sonno a 90 anni...a letto...indossando un pannolino!- Dice facendo una faccia disgustata Charlie.   
  
\- ...Palle!- Esplode Bobby dopo esserselo immaginato anche lui con orrore.   
  
-Tutto pronto per la partenza?- Chiede Sam tentando di cambiare argomento alzandosi dal tavolo.   
  
\- Certamente, domani sera, queste due bellissime signore staranno brindando con un calice di vino rosso in cima alla Tour Eiffel accompagnate da due bellissimi modelli di intimo.- le sopracciglia di Rowena si alzano in curve delicate mentre guarda con la superiorità dei suoi trecento anni di vita quei cacciatori che non hanno capito nulla su come si festeggia la fine di una guerra. Pizza e birra? Ma siete seri?  
-A me non serve,.- Interviene Charlie. - ...un modello intendo. Per quanto riguarda il vino, penso me ne scolerò una cassa intera.-  
-Tesoro quelli sono per me. Ma hanno detto che portano un'amica...per la mia amica. - E ammicca in modo allusivo durante la pausa della frase.   
-Oh, ma che carini! Per quale agenzia di intimo hai detto che lavorano?- Messo a terra lo zaino inizia ad abbracciare Bobby, Sam e Dean. Quest'ultimo le chiede se è sicura di voler andarsene in Europa in compagnia di una strega non esattamente affidabile.   
-Tranquillo, e poi ho sempre desiderato essere una strega, fare magie... è eccitante finalmente fare qualcosa perché mi va e non per sopravvivenza.- Alzandosi sulle punte depone un bacio sulla guancia di Dean che per la seconda volta vede partire la sua "sorellina". La stringe in un abbraccio d'orso cercando di non commuoversi.   
  
-Siete pronti?- Mary scende dalle scale con le chiavi della ranger in mano.   
-Eccoci.- Trilla Rowena.   
-Bye ragazzi.- Charlie allunga la mano a prendere lo zaino ma viene anticipata da Ketch. -Spero non ci siano armi illegali qui dentro, l'ultima cosa che desidero è avere problemi con le forze d'ordine internazionali. - L'annoiata cadenza inglese è riscaldata da una punta di affetto per la ragazza che negli ultimi mesi ha imparato a rispettare come un compagno d'armi.   
-...NooOo?...- Risponde dubbiosa prima di aggiungere: -Definisci armi illegali...- E su queste e altre battute scherzose i tre escono dal bunker senza sapere se e quando rivedranno i fratelli Whincester.  
Sperando forse di avere una vita ordinata e sui binari della normalità. Finalmente.  
  
  


_Ma uno squarcio luminoso a 300 km di distanza promette il contrario._

  
  
Uno sbalzo di luminosità poi un onda simile a quella di un'esplosione. Due uomini all'apparenza ma in realtà due arcangeli colpiscono il cemento del vicolo esterno a una stazione di servizio.   
  
Michele è il primo a rimettersi in piedi pronto a combattere, pronto all'agguato. Che però non arriva. Minuscole gocce di pioggia iniziano a cadere coprendo la sua lunga giacca di una lucida pellicola.   
  
La prima cosa che nota è l'aria. Sa di felci, muschio, animali e benzina. A differenza di quella del suo mondo che sa di ferro e sangue.   
Poi c'è il sole, anche se dietro le nubi ne può sentire la calda presenza rassicurante, capace di dare la vita, di farla crescere e prosperare.  
E infine il battito delle vite, umane, animali, vegetali tutte insieme fuse alla natura. L'armonia dell'universo che non risuonava più nelle sue orecchie da un decennio ormai.   
  
-Puoi lasciarmi? Non attraverserò la strada senza il tuo permesso...- Lucifero accenna alla mano chiusa a morsa sul suo gomito da parte di Michele.  
  
Il volto scuro dell'arcangelo accenna disprezzo e il momento magico in cui era tornato ad essere un tutt'uno con l'universo si infrange.  
  
\- Ti lascerò andare quando sarò convinto che non si tratti di un inganno. Sei bravo in questo, non è vero fratellino?- La lama dell'arcangelo stretta in pugno è una minaccia sufficiente a far si che Lucifero si finga docile e alzi le mani in segno di resa.   
  
-Allora che succede ora?- Domanda.  
  
-Ora? ...Ora mettiamo fine alla guerra...- Tuoni invadono l'aria mentre uno dopo l'altro i soldati dell'esercito di Michele entrarono nel Nuovo Mondo - Una volta per tutte.- 

_\----------------------Immaginatevi la scritta supernatural che esplode sul vostro televisore----------------------_

  
-Dean, potresti smetterla?- Domanda Castiel con tono esasperato.   
-Di fare cosa?- Sussurra con la guancia poggiato al fucile di precisione non distogliendo lo sguardo dalla finestra del capanno dove 3 licantropi assassini si erano rifugiati dopo il massacro di alcuni abitanti innocenti avvenuto due giorni prima.   
-Preoccuparti. Andrà tutto bene. Siamo qui solo come supporto. Jack ha il controllo completo dei suoi poteri. Un paio di settimane fa combatteva da solo contro l'esercito di Michele, un licantropo o tre non sono un problema per lui.- Cerca di farlo ragionare l'angelo.  
-Non dirlo. NON DIRLO! Non li guardi i film? Non lo sai che esattamente 5 secondi dopo aver detto una cosa del genere qualcuno muore? - Replica il cacciatore.  
  
Nel campo visivo compare Sam con il machete sopra la testa che fa cenno di via libera.   
  
-Visto?- Solleva il fucile e stringe la labbra frustrato fissando Castiel.   
  
Solo che arrivato a capanno ciò che trova non è esattamente quello che si era aspettato. Perché Jack e Sam sono senza un graffio e i tre licantropi sono a terra morti.   
-Cosa è successo?- Chiede Castiel avvicinandosi ai corpi.   
\- Jack è entrato, non hanno fatto in tempo a reagire che il suo potere li aveva già investiti. E' durato tutto una manciata di secondi. Pulito, nessun danno collaterale. Direi che ha passato l'esame a pieni voti. E' un cacciatore.- Sam era dietro di lui come primo rinforzo in caso di "complicazioni" ma era stato solo un osservatore passivo. Quella era stata in tutto e per tutto la caccia di Jack. Aveva trovato l'articolo, parlato (bhe magari come relazioni con la polizia c'era margine di miglioramento) con le forze dell'ordine e capito che si trattava di licantropi, tracciato il loro rifugio ed infine abbattuti.   
  
-Bhe, forse quello che sto per dire mi farà sembrare vecchio, ma... forse è il tempo di passare il testimone. - Dean guardando intensamente Jack negli occhi e con profondo orgoglio sfila dalla fondina la sua amata pistola, quella che suo padre gli diede per difendere la sua famiglia. La gira e ne porge il calcio a Jack.   
  
Sam è sorpreso e in un attimo comprende il significato che quel gesto ha per suo fratello, per lui, per la loro vita e si sente felice e triste insieme. Quando per così tanto tempo desideri una cosa, e fai di tutto per ottenerla, quando alla fine la raggiungi e la stringi a te ti trovi nella singolare e imbarazzante situazione in cui trovi a domandare a te stesso: e adesso? Che cosa farò adesso?  
  
-Grazie.- Risponde Jack prendendo la pistola dopo aver guardato Castiel per capire cosa fare. In fondo lui non sa sparare. Non ha mai usato un'arma. E' lui l'arma. Cosa deve fare con quel pezzo di ferraglia?  
  
-E ora appicchiamo il falò, vado a prendere Marshmallow e birra!- Appena Dean è sufficientemente lontano Sam allunga la mano toglie il caricatore e il proiettile in canna dalla pistola sotto l'aria placida e tranquilla di Jack.   
-Così non muore nessuno per sbaglio.- Dice intascandosi i proiettili. - Sei stato bravo.- Si complimenta seguendo il fratello vesto l'impala.   
  
-Castiel, che cosa devo fare...con questa?- Domanda il ragazzo a l'unica persona che sa che può comprendere completamente la sua difficoltà in merito alla complessa decifrazione dei comportamenti Dean e Sam Winchester.  
-La tieni, è quello che si fa con i regali.- Gli spiega.   
-Perché?- Chiede Jack.   
-Non ne sono sicuro.- Risponde Cas ripensando alla cassetta che si porta dietro nel fondo delle tasche. - Ma per Dean è molto importante.- E per lui quella era una risposta sufficiente.  
  
Alla macchina nel frattempo Sam estrae la tanica di benzina dal bagagliaio mentre Dean apre due bottiglie di birra el sol.   
-Riesci a immaginarlo? Io riesco ad immaginarlo. Tu, io Cas una spiaggia tropicale e uno stupido drink servito dentro una noce di cocco...! Basta fantasmi, basta vampiri e chissenefrega dei lupi mannari. Abbiamo chiuso. Questa volta ci ritiriamo da vincitori Sam. \- Euforico come un bambino a natale per la prima volta dopo l'incendio della cameretta di Sam aveva voglia di ridere. Sognare. Come aveva detto Charlie fare qualcosa perché voleva farlo e non per sopravvivenza.   
  
-Sì, è il momento.- Sam aveva trovato la risposta alla sua domanda, - Adesso è il momento di fare quello che ci rende felici. Qualunque cosa sia, ovunque questo ci porti.- Presa la birra la fa scontrare con quella del fratello e ne manda giù un sorso. Non gli è mai parsa così buona e dissetante come in quel preciso momento. 

_Il momento della calma prima della tempesta._

  


_\----------------------_

  
Il primo ad accorgersi che qualcosa non andava fu Castiel, stavano per attraversare il portone del garage del bunker quando "qualcosa" gli fece stringere lo stomaco. Se fosse stato umano avrebbe pensato a un cattivo presentimento, essendo un angelo sapeva che qualcosa aveva sconvolto l'equilibrio della vita e che la sua onda si stava allargando dall'interno del bunker, ma cosa fosse non gli era ancora dato saperlo.   
  
Il secondo a rendersene conto fu Dean, gli bastò uno sguardo sul volto addolorato di sua madre per capire che era morto qualcuno.   
\- Mamma. Bobby?-   
-Sono qui ragazzo.- Viso lugubre e spalle abbassate Bobby aveva avuto un brutto risveglio dal suo sogno di sicurezza.   
-Che cosa è successo?- Sam fu il terzo capire che la pensione avrebbe dovuto aspettare, la guerra può finire ma i soldati continuano a morire.   
-Una abitudine che ci siamo portati dietro dal nostro mondo e quella di non fidarci dei rifugi, di controllare le difese personalmente a intervalli. Fino ad oggi era solo una passeggiata dei dintorni, un modo per respirare un po' d'aria sentendosi utile....solo che questa volta uno di noi non ha finito il giro.- Bobby fece una pausa senza sbattere le palpebre per trattenersi dal versare lacrime. - L'abbiamo trovata con il collo spezzato. Non sappiamo cosa sia successo. Ma non sembra sia stato un incidente. -  
  
Jack fu l'ultimo a capire. Uno di loro era stato ucciso, una delle persone che aveva promesso di proteggere, un'altra persona che si era fidata di lui. Era Morta. Uccisa. E lui non era stato lì ad impedirlo.   
  
Improvvisamente l'aria divenne troppo calda, la sua gola troppo stretta e i suoi occhi iniziarono a vedere male come attraverso un vetro distorto.   
-Jake. Vieni andiamo a bere un bicchiere di acqua in cucina- Provò Mary accarezzandogli le braccia.   
-Dov'è?- Rispose invece senza muoversi.  
-Infermeria.- Disse semplicemente Bobby tagliando poi la strada a Mary che aveva fatto per fermarlo. -Non puoi proteggerlo Mary. Nessuno può.-   
  
In infermeria il corpo di una delle più giovani cacciatrici dell'endworld è steso su uno dei tavoli bianchi coperto fino alle spalle da un lenzuolo. Ma è i collo il particolare che attira l'attenzione: distorto in un angolo impossibile.  
  
L'amica la fissa piangendo seduta su uno sgabello lì affianco.   
  
-E' stata colpa mia...- Mormora sentendo la porta aprirsi. -Dovevamo fare il giro assieme...Ma io...io pensavo fosse...sciocco. Nessuno ci stava dando la caccia. E sono stata pigra...l'ho lasciata andare da sola...è stata tutta colpa mia...se fossi...se fossi stata con lei...non sarebbe morta.- Conclude portandosi le mani al volto e singhiozzando.   
  
-Oppure saresti potuta essere distesa sull'altro tavolo. Non fartene una colpa ragazzina. Non porta da nessuna parte. - Dean si inginocchia davanti alla ragazza in lacrime e gliele fa abbassare. - Adesso la priorità è capire chi è stato. Se umano o mostro. Bobby mi ha detto che l'hai trovata tu. Hai notato qualcosa? Non so...Un odore di zolfo? Una zona di freddo intenso? Rumori?-   
  
La ragazza scuote la testa senza dire niente. Desolata. -Ok. Va bene lo stesso.- Poi si guarda intorno notando solo allora che la ragazza è sola, fatta esclusione del cadavere.   
-Dov'è Jack?-  
  
  


_\----------------------_

  
Era fuggito. Non ce l'aveva fatta a varcare quella soglia sentendo il pianto dall'altra parte e i suoi poteri lo avevano portato lontano. In una radura all'interno del bosco dietro il rifugio degli uomini di lettere.   
  
E ora lì seduto su una pietra non sapeva come fare per tornare indietro.

Forse avrebbe dovuto camminare. 

Indeciso su cosa fare. Perso nella sua nube di tristezza. Fu così che lo trovò Lucifero.   
-Ciao Jack. Cos'è successo? Sembri....turbato.-   
  
-Tu?- Le palpebre sbattono diverse volte senza il suo controllo, questo perché la sua mente cerca di capire se ciò che vede è reale o immaginario.   
-Che cosa ci fai tu qui? Sam ha detto che eri morto. Michele ti ha ucciso.- Jack essendo Jack esprime questi concetti con lo stesso calore con cui una persona comune legge l'elenco del telefono.  
-Vedo che la cosa ti ha profondamente turbato. Wow...voglio dire, alla fine sono tuo padre. L'unico con le tue stesse abilità che può comprenderti nel modo più profondo e completo. Ma va bene. Suppongo tu possa parlarne con tua madre...No aspetta...Lei è umana e... bhe morta. Come gli altri arcangeli e praticamente tutti gli angeli...ma non sentirsi diverso. Pensa a te stesso come... un essere molto SPECIALE.-   
  
-Non lo sono. Per quanto ci provi, non riesco ad essere... nel posto giusto al momento giusto... la gente muore... per colpa mia. - Jack sente un braccio avvolgergli le spalle e il mento di Lucifero appoggiarsi al suo orecchio.   
-E allora che senso ha restare qui? Andiamocene. Questo è solo uno degli infiniti universi sparsi là fuori.- E allunga un braccio indicando il cielo. - Saremmo solo noi due, io e te. Potremmo visitare gli angoli più nascosti della galassia, vedere cose incredibili e fare quello che più ci piace lontano dalle regole e dai limiti imposti da questa realtà. Che ne dici figliolo? Partiamo?-   
-Ora?- Jack per un attimo contempla l'idea di essere finalmente in un posto dove i suoi poteri non possono nuocere a nessuno, con qualcuno come lui, potente come lui, diverso come lui. Suo padre....Ma poi il suo pensiero vola al rifugio, ai tre uomini che per quanto non legati dal sangue sono morti, hanno combattuto e l'hanno tenuto al sicuro a prescindere di ciò che poteva fare nel bene e nel male...Per amore. Perché sono una famiglia. Ma poteva continuare a metterli in pericolo? Non sarebbe stato meglio andarsene per tenerli al sicuro?   
-Che cosa ci trattiene?- Domanda il diavolo.   
-Prima...Devo chiederti di fare una cosa.- Jack fissa lo sguardo di suo padre e prende una decisione. Gli afferra il braccio e in un attimo lui e Lucifero sono in Infermeria.   
Immediatamente quattro pistole e una lama angelica vengono estratte e puntate contro Satana.

_Lucifero: -Ehy gentaglia...quanto tempo.-_

_\----------------------_

  


  
-Lucifero. Che cosa diavolo ci fai....TU...qui?-Spalla contro spalla Dean e Sam fissano con odio l'arcangelo, perché non restava rinchiuso nelle viscere delle gabbie in cui lo gettavano?  
-Storia divertente...Sono tornato...Sorpresa!-   
-Basta con le stronzate, come accidenti hai fatto tornare?- Domanda Dean abbassando la pistola sapendo che tanto è inutile solo la spada dell'arcangelo può uccidere un essere celeste come Lucifero. Fa segno a Bobby di portare fuori la ragazza disarmata e sua madre.   
\- Vedo che avete la memoria corta...Non è la prima volta che faccio una spettacolare reentre...Sono il Diavolo in fin dei conti.- Dice come se questo spiegasse tutto.   
-L'altra volta è stato Michele ad aprire il portale con la tua grazia e la tavoletta angeli.- Lo corregge Castiel.   
  
\- Michele ha aperto il portale? E' così che sei tornato? Hai fatto un patto?- Domanda Sam che essendo stato posseduto dal Diavolo sa come ragiona...sfortunatamente.   
-Ma no. Ragazzi state andando nel panico per niente...Sul serio, se Michele avesse attraversato quella porta credo che ormai ce ne saremmo accorti tutti, no?- Sfortunatamente anche questo era vero. Il mondo starebbe bruciando.   
  
-Ok ma non hai risposto alla domanda: che cosa ci fai qui?- Reinterviene Dean.   
-E qui per riportarla indietro. - Spiega con candore Jack. - Puoi farlo vero?- Accarezzando la mano della sua amica ora fredda.   
-Non vedo perché no...- Si avvicina al figlio con un sorriso finto stampato in faccia. Lo sguardo gli cade sulla ragazza che ha ucciso solo qualche ora prima. Che casino.   
  
Distende le dita e impone le mani sulle tempie della morta. Una luce scaturisce dai palmi e un rumore bagnato anticipa un respira affannoso e avido della resuscitata.    
Ma è quando apre gli occhi che accade, vede il volto di Lucifero, quei luminosi occhi rossi. Gli occhi del suo assassino e si mette a strillare.   
  
Come se li avesse scatenati lei, tutti gli allarmi del Bunker scattano, luci rosse si accendono e le protezioni magiche iniziano a vibrare con un ronzio sempre più insistente.   
-Che stai combinando?- Domanda Dean desiderando intensamente di avere una lama capace di uccidere il diavolo...   
-Non sono io...- dice sinceramente il diavolo.   
La porta di spalanca e Mary strilla: -Il bunker è sotto attacco.-   
Poi la terra trema e i corridoi vengono invasi di polvere. La porta del rifugio è saltata. Il nemico è entrato.

  


_Ad oltrepassare la soglia è proprio lui, Michele. Lama dell'arcangelo in pugno e furia nel cuore._  
_-LUCIFERO! DOVE SEI RAZZA DI IDIOTA?_ -

  


_\----------------------_

  
  
Dovevano raggiungere il garage, il più velocemente possibile. Sperando di riuscire a fuggire in tempo per avvisare gli altri cacciatori. 

-DOVEVI FARE UNA COSA SOLA! UNA!- la voce irata di Michele rimbalza fra le pareti dei corridoi del rifugio illuminato di rosso sangue.

  
-Di che parla?- Domanda Sam mentre con una mano sulla bocca della ragazza ancora in piena crisi isterica cerca di soffocare i suoi gemiti di paura mentre con occhi sbarrati continua a fissare il diavolo.   
-Non saprei...non so se hai notato ma mia fratello è... come dire... pazzo?- 

\- SEI SOLO UN BAMBINO CAPRICCIOSO! LO SEI SEMPRE STATO. PER QUESTO NOSTRO PADRE NON POTEVA FIDARSI DI TE-  
E neppure io avrei dovuto sottintendeva. 

  
-Via correte.- In fila il più velocemente più possibile con Bobby e l'altra sopravvissuta coperti di uno strato di polvere. sembravano la banda di scooby-doo che rincorrevano due finti fantasmi.   
Arrivati al garage però trovarono un bruttissima notizia ad attenderli. L'auto di Mary era bloccata da un ammasso di macerie, solo l'impala era sopravvissuta per qualche tipo di benedizione o puro karma.   
-A bordo, salite, salite. Mamma tu guidi. Bobby avvisa tutti quelli che riesci che Michele è qui.-   
-Esattamente come pensate di farci stare tutti in quella scatoletta?- Domanda il diavolo con sguardo dubbioso.  
-Noi non saliamo.- Gli risponde Dean mettendo la mano sulla portiera e sbattendola. -Se ne vanno via i ragazzi, Bobby e nostra Madre. Tu resti e lotti con noi.-  
-Dean!Jack non c'è.- Con orrore tutti quanti si rendono conto che Jack può essere andato solo in un posto...

-AVEVAMO UN ACCORDO! A ME QUESTO MONDO E TU PORTAVI VIA QUELL'ABOMINIO...e, come si dice? quando si parla del Diavolo o di suo figlio... 

Ciao Jack!- Saluta Michele trovandosi la strada sbarrata dal Nephilim.   

  
-Questa volta ti ucciderò... per tutte le persone innocenti che hai massacrato. I miei amici...Per la mia famiglia. Io ti ucciderò.- Jack sente il potere fluire all'interno delle sue vene con un'energia mai avuta prima. Alza il braccio e scaglia tutto il potere di cui è capace contro il suo nemico.   
  
L'agonia strazia le membra del tramite dell'arcangelo Michele il sangue inizia a bollire gli occhi a sanguinare. Prova ad avanzare e affondare la lama che stringe in pugno ma le gambe gli crollano e si ritrova a strisciare sul pavimento. La lama dell'arcangelo rotola e finisce ai piedi di Lucifero.  
  
-Bene, bene, bene. Chi l'avrebbe mai detto. Ti fai fare il culo da un ragazzino fratello? - Michele alza gli occhi per vedere attraverso gli occhi quasi opachi del suo tramite le fattezze del diavolo che raccoglie la spada angelica e guardandolo dall'alto in basso si gode la sua rivincita per quello che è avvenuto nell'endworld.  
-Lucifero...Sapevo che non dovevo fidarmi di te...Mi hai detto come attraversare il portale per attirarmi in una trappola. Dovevo capirlo...- Michele, o meglio il suo tramite si trovò a tossire e sputare sangue. - Altrimenti avresti fatto come ti avevo detto di fare e avresti aspettato che si dimenticassero di noi...-   
  
-Che diavolo significa?- Domanda Dean sopraggiunto assieme a Sam e Castiel.   
-Il Mio geniale fratello qui voleva spettare qualcosa come 50/70 anni restando invisibile, come ha fatto negli ultimi 2000 anni, lasciando che invecchiaste che faceste un branco di marmocchi, in pratica che i cacciatori si estinguessero di "morte naturale"...- Alzando le mani per mimare le virgolette - A quel punto lui e il suo esercito non avrebbero trovato nessuna resistenza. Un colpo di stato pulito... Non ringraziatemi.- Disse con falsa modestia.  
-In questo momento vorrei spararti un colpo in testa capace di ucciderti.- Risponde Sam sentendosi derubato.   
  
Sputando sangue Michele si mise a ridere: - Ma dovevo sapere che avresti combinato un casino...come tuo solito... hai ucciso quella ragazza e poi ti sei mostrato a Jack... quanto ci hanno messo a capire che non eri passato da solo? mezzo secondo? -  Domandò sganciando la bomba nucleare che sapeva avrebbe fatto il suo dovere. Se doveva morire avrebbe portato più distruzione e sofferenza possibile prima di andarsene. Gli arcangeli non sanno cosa sia il perdono. Ma sanno perfettamente cosa sia la furia divina.   
  
Gli occhi di Jack divengono d'oro pulsante e prima che Lucifero possa sputare una bugia il potere si impossessa di lui costringendolo a dire la verità. Tutta la verità. Di come aveva ucciso la sua amica e di come gli era piaciuto. Nessun rimorso, nessuna giustificazione, solo pura malvagità.   
  
Jack si sente male al pensiero di essere per metà quest'essere incapace di amore, perfino per il suo stesso figlio. Non era lui la sua famiglia. Sua madre era la sua famiglia. Cas è la sua famiglia. Sam e Dean sono la sua famiglia. Non Lucifero.  
  
Con sofferenza, dolore e rabbia vibra un colpo di potere che fa traballare il mondo. Per questo motivo nessuno dei suoi tre padri si trova abbastanza vicino o stabile da intervenire quando il diavolo risponde squarciando la gola con la spada angelica che ancora tiene in pugno. E dopo ne aspira la grazia lasciandolo svuotato. Debole. Indifeso. Come a rallentatore Jack lo vede tirare indietro il bracci armato e calare sul suo ventre per pugnalarlo.   
  
-NO- Sam è il più vicino e si lancia su i due ma riesce solo ad aggrapparsi alla scia del varco di luce che immediatamente scompare. 

_-Sam! Jack!- Ma come la luce, anche loro sono scomparsi._

_\----------------------_

Sangue rosso dai riflessi dorati bagna il marmo del pavimento della chiesa. 

-Jack, NO Jack!- Sam riesce ad accoglierlo fra le braccia quando il ragazzo perde l'equilibrio a causa del colpo e ne attutisce la caduta. 

Fra le mani, immerso nelle carni fino a metà lama la spada angelica emana luce e scariche. Il sangue inizia ad inzuppare i vestiti filtrando fra il tessuto della camicia. 

-Resisti, andrà tutto bene...andrà tutto bene. - aggiungendo la pressione delle sue mani sull'addome del ragazzo. 

\- Lo sai vero che l'arma con cui lo ho pugnalato è un'arma capace di uccidere un arcangelo?... pensi davvero che un misero....umano...visto che ora non ha più nessuna grazia, possa sopravvivere a un'arma di tale potere?- Sam non risponde fissando con rabbia omicida il diavolo dalla pozza di sangue che lentamente si sta allargando mentre Jack per la prima volta sperimenta il dolore bruciante della mortalità. -Ragazzi...che ottimismo!-

  
-Come hai potuto? è tuo figlio!- Gli rinfaccia Sam. 

-Vogliamo davvero parlare dei miei problemi con mio padre?....Vediamo: Mi ha messo in prigione dall'alba dei tempi, ha ordinato a mio fratello maggiore di uccidermi e poi  è scappato con sua sorella da questo universo.... e senza nemmeno salutare...Se vogliamo proprio essere oggettivi, me la sono cavata meglio di lui al primo tentativo di paternità... Vogliamo parlare dei dinosauri? Ti dico solo che non è stato un meteorite a farli estinguere.- 

_\----------------------_

-Dove sono? Dove cazzo sono andati?- Con la testa sbattuta contro il muro Michele sa che a tenerlo è Dean Winchester solo perché le sue urla vengono subito sopra dalle mani che gli stringono la gola. Ormai il suo tramite è un rottame. Sta morendo. 

-Lontano.- Riesce a biascicare vomitando saliva e sangue. -Troppo per raggiungerli con un'auto o con un altro mezzo umano. Non se vuoi arrivare in tempo per salvarli.- 

-Ci deve essere un modo. Hai un fottutissimo esercito, no? Chiamalo, falli combattere. Cazzo. - 

-Sono un bastardo ma non sono un generale che manda le proprie truppe al.... macello. Bisogna sapere scegliere le proprie battaglie. il mio tramite sta morendo. Mi ci vorrà tempo per trovarne un altro. Fino ad allora la morte degli angeli non mi porta nessun vantaggio strategico.- Gli occhi velati dell'arcangelo si spostano su quelli straordinariamente verdi di Dean come se potessero vedergli dentro nonostante la cecità. 

Perché  entrambi avevano capito chi avevano davanti: 

Uno La spada di Michele, il suo tramite perfetto. Il più forte. Dean Winchester.  
L'altro L'essere celeste che già una volta aveva sconfitto Satana e che ora poteva arrivare in tempo a salvare Sam e Jack. L'arcangelo Michele. 

-E se avessi la tua spada?- Quelle parole fanno male. Dean per gli angeli altro non è che un oggetto e prendendo in considerazione quell'idea anche lui ammette che è questa la verità. Era la pistola carica di suo padre e ora la spada di un fottutissimo Arcangelo. Non era mai stato un bambino ne una persona. Era l'ora di finirla con i desideri impossibili, i sogni di pace e di riposo. Sapeva come finiva la sua storia, l'aveva sempre saputo. Sulla lama di un coltello o sulla punta di un proiettile. Nessuno steccato bianco ne prato da falciare la domenica. Quindi ora basta. Era stanco. -Potresti batterlo?- 

-Forse, ci sarebbe una possibilità.- Sotto la pelle inizia a brillare e bruciare i tessuti, gli restano forse un paio di minuti, forse meno prima che la sua grazia faccia esplodere quell'involucro.   
  
-Dean  No.- Cas aveva ascoltato ammutolito mentre sotto i suoi occhi la persona più importante della sua vita crollava. Occhi celesti e verdi si legano come troppe volte era successo in quegli anni trascorsi trasmettendo un mondo di parole non dette: Non così. Non ti arrendere. Non posso perderti.  
  
-Non ho scelta Cas. Ha Sam, e Jack. Non c'è altro modo.- Come un suicida pronto a buttarsi da un cornicione fissa il suo migliore amico sapendo che fra i due non sarebbe stato lui a soffrire di più. 

  
\- C'è sempre un altro modo Dean, sei stato tu ad insegnarmelo.- Mentre gli occhi lo supplicano "Combatti!"  
  
E grazie al suo angelo riesce a trovare in un angolo polveroso e profondo della sua anima un briciolo di volontà e forza necessaria a sollevare un'ultima volta le armi e combattere quell'ultima battaglia. -Va bene, ascoltami bene figlio di puttana se facciamo questa cosa dietro il volante ci sono io. Tu sei il motore. Ma io guido! Tutto chiaro? -  
  
-Cristallino...- Il viso del tramite si distorce e frantuma come quello di uno zombie quando prova a sorridere. -E' il tuo turno ora...-   
  
Dean prende un profondo respiro mentre polvere e fiamme iniziano a ridurre in cenere il corpo di fronte a lui. Era l'ora. 

_-Sì-_

  
  


_\----------------------_

  
-Lo sai, se estraessi quella lama, avresti una possibilità, un unico colpo per uccidermi. Far fuori il diavolo. Non è un'idea allettante?- Lucifero in piedi a pochi metri di distanza dal suo figlio morente allarga le braccia come a invitarlo a colpire -No? Bhe effettivamente è un bel dilemma. quella lama blocca l'emorragia se la estraessi Jack morirebbe più velocemente di quanto quanto non stia già facendo. E tu gli vuoi bene...- Sorride crudele. -Perciò dimmi quando fra 30 secondi verrò lì a strapparti il cuore dal petto, cosa farai? Mi darai un pugno o farai morire dissanguato il piccolo bastardo per salvarti la pelle?- Chiede il diavolo poggiandosi alla finestra braccia incrociate prima di aggiunge. - Non avere fretta hai altri 20 secondi per pensarci.-   
  
Jack oramai tremante per lo shock dovuto alla perdita di sangue guarda una delle persone a cui vuole più bene al mondo, non lascerà che muoia, mette la mano sulla impugnatura ma subito la mano viscida di sangue di Sam gli si poggia sopra e gli impedisce di estrarre la lama.   
-Non pensarci neppure.- Lo ammonisce Sam. - Siamo una famiglia. Combattiamo insieme e... se dobbiamo morire, anche quello lo facciamo insieme.- Sam sa che Jack sta morendo e nessuno lo può curare ma non estrarrà quel pugnale. Non può. Dean arriverà. Cas arriverà. Devono solo combattere fino all'arrivo della cavalleria. Deve crederci oppure la parte di lui terrorizzata dal Diavolo prenderà il sopravvento e lo farà strillare terrorizzato come se non fosse mai uscito da quella gabbia.   
  
-Vi voglio bene.- Singhiozza fra le lacrime Jack. Ha capito che quelle sono le sue ultime parole in questa vita. E' terrorizzato ma si sente amato.   
  
-Vi prego mi date il voltastomaco...- Lucifero si alza e lentamente si incammina verso i due. - Tempo scaduto. Ora vi ammazzo. E poi inizierò la mia opera di ripopolamento. Che ve ne pare di draghi a tre teste che sputano acido?-   
  
Una forza invisibile gli si abbatte contro e un secondo dopo si trova a sbattere sul fondo della chiesa.   
Una luce brillante dai riflessi azzurri accecante come l'esplosione di una stella si spegne per rivelare la figura di Dean Winchester, con l'ombra di enormi ali angeliche proiettate sulle porte d'ingresso dell'edificio.   
  
-Dean...- Mormora Sam.   
-Michele.  vedo che hai trovato un passaggio...- commenta Lucifero spolverandosi i vestiti.   
  
Il  nuovo arrivato avanza la seconda lama dell'arcangelo in pugno, quella dell'endworld, quella che già una volta aveva ucciso il suo Lucifero. Poi sorridendo e facendo l'occhiolino guarda Sam e Jack. - Ciao Sammy.- La speranza fiorisce ancora nel petto di Sam. Lì dentro c'è suo fratello. In qualche modo ha preso il controllo su Michele.   
-Porta fuori Jack. Qui me ne occupo io.- Un cenno è tutto quello che gli serve per sollevare fra le braccia il ragazzo e cercando di non farlo soffrire dirigersi verso la porta dell'edificio.   
  
-Dean, che sorpresa. Ti facevo più il tipo che sta sotto in una relazione. Sicuro di saper gestire la situazione?- Drogato di potere del nephilim non ha bisogno di una lama per uccidere l'arcangelo ma questo suo fratello non lo sa e si sente baldanzoso.   
  
-Basta giochetti, abbiamo rimandato troppo a lungo questo momento. Ovvero tu per terra con un bel paio di ali di cenere.- Volare non era veramente volare era piegare lo spazio alla propria volontà decidendo di essere in un punto piuttosto che in un altro. Lui e lucifero potevano essere contemporaneamente nello stesso posto e dalle parti opposte dell'universo. Era come lottare attraverso portali del teletrasporto. Paravi al vuoto mentre colpivi alle tue spalle. Lanciavi la spada per poi prenderla con la stessa mano qualche metro più avanti in un gioco di guardia e ladri dove solo un paio di colpi andavano a segno ma erano devastanti rompevano ossa e laceravano carni che immediatamente iniziano a rimarginarsi. Se le loro forze e abilità fossero state pari quella battaglia sarebbe potuta durare nei secoli dei secoli, fino alla fine del tempo.   
  
Ma le loro forze non si equivalevano. Lucifero stava solo giocando. Come il gatto con il topo.   
  
Fu un attimo, un grado di inclinazione nel lancio della spada troppo in alto, e si trovò disarmato. Ma invece di incalzarlo con la lama appena rubata Lucifero la conficca nell'altare di pietra miracolosamente sopravvissuto al loro primo scambio di colpi.   
-Che c'è sei stanco? vuoi fare una pausa?-   
-Oh Dean, ho sempre saputo che mi avresti fatto divertire, ma ho cose più importanti da fare che perdere tempo a giocare con te.- L'attimo successivo la sua mano è chiusa contro la sua gola e la temperatura inizia salire nel suo corpo come all'interno di un reattore nucleare. - Inoltre non mi serve quello stuzzicadenti per farti fuori. Ho tutto il potere che mi serve.-   
  
Sam sta usando un candelabro di bronzo per spezzare la catena che chiude l'ingresso della chiesa. Sente i rumori dietro di lui ma continua a ripetersi di non guardare. Dove portare fuori Jack che appoggiato alla parete respira ogni secondo sempre più piano. Ma poi sente lo scoppio della pietra quando la spada colpisce l'altare. Si gira. Vede il diavolo con le mani attorno alla gola di suo fratello e la luce uscire dagli occhi spalancati di Dean. 

_E allora non corse, Volò._  

  
  


_\----------------------_

  
Michele lotta con tutta la sua grazia e poi con tutta l'energia dell'anima di Dean per combattere il potere che Satana gli sta scaricando addosso. Se non finisce in pochi secondi, sarà la fine. E lui si rifiuta di morire. Quindi fa una cosa moralmente sbagliata, persino per lui, inizia a bruciare le anime che ha trasportato dal suo mondo. Ma è sufficiente.   
  
La punta della spada angelica trapassa il petto di suo fratello. Il dolore e il potere cessano. Alle spalle del sue corpo scosso dagli spasmi Sam Winchester ha una espressione di stupore gemella a quella del Diavolo. Lo ha davvero ucciso.   
  
Estrae la lama con un urlo rabbioso e l'angelo caduto esplode disegnando a terra enormi ali nere.   
  
E' il silenzio assoluto ad avvolgerli.   
Forse ha dimenticato come si fa a respirare, o forse ha dimenticato come si fa a sentire.   
Non ci crede, è davvero morto?  
  
-Hai ucciso il Diavolo.- Sente le sue labbra muoversi il pensiero delle parole formarsi ma al suo orecchio c'è solo un enorme silenzio.   
-Noi abbiamo ucciso il diavolo, tu, io e.... Jack!- Sa che doveva essere quello che aveva risposto l'altro essere umano perché il suo corpo nonostante le proteste dei muscoli e lo scricchiolare delle ossa si mette in posizione eretta e inizia a correre verso il moribondo.   
  
E poi eccolo davanti a lui, l'abominio che l'aveva portato in quel mondo, che aveva causato tutto questo. Il nephilim.  
Sta morendo. Vede le braccia allungarsi e le mani coprire la ferita. E poi un comando lo colpisce come una frustata CURALO! 

_-No!- Sente la sua voce fredda come il ghiaccio rimbombare all'interno del suo tramite._

  


_\----------------------_

  
Jack è pallido, le labbra ceree. La vita lo sta abbandonando goccia dopo goccia. E Dean non può fare niente, se l'arcangelo si  rifiuta di prestargli le sue abilità curative è finita. Game over. Nessuno l'avrebbe riportato indietro questa volta.   
  
-Figlio di puttana, non era questo il nostro accordo...- Urla Dean nella sua testa.

  


_-E' un abominio, avrei dovuto abbatterlo nel momento stesso in cui ho posato lo sguardo su di lui.- Gli risponde Michele._

  


-Non lo è...è solo un ragazzo...- Gli occhi si stanno chiudendo. Sam piange ignaro del dialogo mentale che suo fratello e l'arcangelo stanno avendo a un passo da lui. 

  


_-Dean non mentirmi, sono dentro la tua testa...anche tu volevi ucciderlo.- Lo accusa Michele._

  
  


-Mi sbagliavo...ti prego...ok? ti sto supplicando! Non lasciare che muoia...- Dean sa che il sentimento che prova è disperazione. L'ha già provata stringendo a se il corpo senza vita di suo fratello Sam e se ci avesse riflettuto avrebbe capito che le decisioni prese in questi momenti non sono le più sagge. 

_-Cosa saresti disposto a fare?-_

-Qualunque cosa...-

_-Qualunque?-_

-Sì-   
  
Gli occhi di Dean brillano di azzurro e dalle mani fuoriesce luce curativa, la pelle si rimargina il sangue svanisce, Jack riapre gli occhi di scatto respirando affannosamente.   
Sam gioisce per un istante. Un brevissimo istante in cui si illude che abbiano vinto.   
  
Poi incrocia gli occhi ancora brillanti del fratello. E sa che non è lui.   
-Michele...- E' l'unica cosa che riesce a mormorare sconvolto.   
-Grazie per il vestito.- E con quelle parole l'ultimo arcangelo e la spada svaniscono. 

**END**

  
  
  


**Ci rivediamo nella 14a stagione di Supernatural.**

  
  


   
  
  


  


  
  


 

  
  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Nda Finale: In realtà ad oggi non si sa ancora se la serie verrà rinnovata per la 14a stagione, ma teniamo incrociate le dita. E se vi è piaciuto quello che ho scrittoo se avreste voluto che finisse diversamente scrivetemi nei commenti.


End file.
